


You’re more important than any Prophecy.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Look I had to write this, M/M, Other, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Panto Trost is finally returning to Wendimoor, and Silas Dengdamor is more than elated to see him... as well as the few guests he brings along with him.





	You’re more important than any Prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to J on the ‘Toad... is perfect’ groupchat for the awesome message that inspired this fic!

Today was an entirely important day.

It had started with the kingdom receiving word of the return of Panto Trost- who would, to their knowledge, not be arriving alone. Today Panto Trost would be returning with none other than the Prophecy figure, Dirk Gently.

Of course this had caused a roar of whispers throughout Inglenook, many of disbelief that such a Prophecy was even real, though none would dare to openly doubt the greatest swordsman in Wendimoor. Silas had caught word through these whispers, and now kneeled before his mother in an attempt to sway her opinion on the situation.

“Silas, for years now we have known the Prophecy to be nothing but fiction. I won’t let you fall under the delusions of a Trost!”

“But mother, they are not delusions. Whomever Panto Trost has found, is involved in this whole ordeal, and he may be our only chance to stop the Mage.” Silas spoke with a bowed head, avoiding his mother’s gaze as he pleaded.

“You truly believe this?” Her voice grew softer, though still as firm in her own opinions.

“I do, mother.”

“Then go. You may be the one to welcome the Trost back to Wendimoor, his family is far too busy trying to keep Inglenook under control to do so themselves.”

“Really, mother? You’d let me?” With a glance up, Silas’ expression grew rather too enthusiastic, almost enough to blow his cover.

“Yes. Now go! Go before I change my mind.”

He gave a swift nod and practically leaped to stand, half jogging from the castle doors down through the streets of Inglenook to at last find his love. It had been far too long, the entire time spent with Silas in a state of utter worry for his partner.

Half of his time had been spent in the window of his bedroom, merely looking out over Inglenook and waiting, he couldn’t bring himself to do much else- so overcome by his fear that something should happen to Panto that he faked illness for even his own mother.

Now, his stomach churned in an entirely different way. Waves of excitement battled his worry as he ran through the field to the kingdom’s entrance. Patiently waiting, wondering how long it may be yet.

He was given an answer in the form of a group moving in the distance, lead by none other than a pink haired prince. Silas’ heart by this point was beating far too fast, or maybe it skipped a beat entirely. None the less he stood his ground, the grip on his sword so tight in his excitement that his knuckles were almost white.

As the group drew closer, Silas watched as Panto seemed to throw a comment back to them, before taking off into a sprint. And soon enough his partner’s lips were pressed against his own, Silas’s hands curling into the fabric of Panto’s shirt as Panto held tightly to his waist.

They stayed like that for far too long as a hot blush crept along the back of Silas’ neck and over his cheeks, and when Panto finally pulled away they were both left gasping for air.

“Your mother let you come?!” Panto spoke frantically, however a flustered Silas did the same.

“My love! You have company.” He spoke in a harsh whisper, smoothing out his hands over Panto’s chest despite the comment.

With this Panto glanced back to the small group that followed him, who now looked somewhat stunned by what had happened in front of them, “Ah, yes.”

“Don’t you think it rude? Or even dangerous?”

“They won’t tell a soul, my love, believe me they can be trusted.” Panto turned back to Silas with a furrowed brow, “And none the less it has been far too long since I last saw you.”

“That I can agree with.” Silas hummed with a relieved sigh, watching his love closely, “I’ve missed you.”

“As have I, you.”

With that the pair fell into each other’s arms, Silas hugging tight around Panto’s waist and Panto hugging his partner close in return. They broke the hug a moment later, and Panto turned to introduce the group to Silas.

“Silas this is, Prophecy Dirk Gently.” Panto gestured to a man with mahogany hair, who waved excitedly. In fact he was the only one of the group who bore a grin rather than a shocked expression.

In respect, Silas bowed, “It’s truly an honour to meet you.”

“Oh! I’ve never had somebody bow to me before! Do I bow back? Panto sir what is the etiquette for this?”

Silas glanced up as he heard the chipper voice babble, and watched as his love gave a laugh, shaking his head, “He’s bowing to you because of your title, Dirk. Here you are of the upmost importance.”

“More important than a prince?!”

This time Silas nodded with his own smile, “Yes, more important than a prince.” He gave a laugh as Dirk seemed to grow even more excited, standing a little straighter and more... regal. “Panto, love, won’t you introduce me to everybody else?”

“Ah, yes of course!” He squeezed Silas’ shoulders at his side and gestured to the other members of the group, “There is Miss Farah Black, an entirely skilful woman, so much so she might be a knight of her own world.”

Farah gave a half wave and shrugged as Silas smiled at her, and then Panto went on, “Beside her is Deputy Tevetino, a woman I’ve yet to fully understand, but a good one none the less. She introduced me to these sweet foods called... poptarts?”

Throwing a look of confusion to his love, Silas chuckled, and nodded to the Deputy, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She returned his sentiment with a thumbs up.

“And of course lastly. Beside the Prophecy we have Dirk Gently’s suitor, Todd Brotzman of the Mexican Funeral.”

“Woah wo-“ Todd began to interrupt, clearly to correct Panto’s assumption that he and Dirk were a couple, though of course Silas didn’t know this as he continued.

“Suitor? You mean to say there are more men like us?” Silas asked curiously, smiling even more broadly at Todd, “It’s truly an honour to meet you then, Todd Brotzman. I’m glad you’ve found happiness the likes of my own.”

“Well actually I- OW.” Todd began to interrupt again, but was cut off by Dirk poking his side, a clear message to just let the pair of knights believe what they must.

Then, Dirk spoke up, “Speaking of happiness, how long have you two been dating. Your families must be so happy for you!”

Panto and Silas shared a look, and Silas spoke up with a darker expression and more saddened tone, “We’ve been dating- in secret- for quite some time. Though our families do not, and can not, ever know. You see I’m a Dengdamor and Panto is a Trost. Our families have been feuding for longer than we could remember- to see us together would to be our own exile.”

“Damn, man, like Romeo and Juliet?” Todd spoke with a furrowed brow, shaking his head.

“I don’t know who Romeo and Juliet are, but I presume our stories are similar?”

“You don’t know... Uh, I mean, yeah. Yeah they are. Romeo was a Montague, and Juliet was a Capulet. Their families hated each other but they fell in love. And then they- oUCH.”

Another poke to Todd’s side stopped him from finishing the story as Dirk interrupted, “Then they lived a long and happy life together after they ended their families feud with the help of some friends!”

“Oh my! Then of course, I’m sure Panto and I would rather love an ending such as that one.” Silas grinned up at his partner, who placed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips in return. To which Dirk could be heard uttering a soft “aww” in the background.

It was Panto’s turn to chuckle at this as he glanced behind them, looking up towards Inglenook, “My word, I’ve missed this place.”

“Inglenook has not been the same without you my love.” Silas followed Panto’s gaze and then looked back to the group behind them, “Shall we take everybody to their quarters? Surely they should be introduced to our families. The whole of Inglenook is dying to know if Dirk Gently truly does exist.”

Dirk grew excited again, happily batting at Todd’s arm as he heard himself mentioned in Silas’ speech, and Panto gave a nod.

“This way. The Valley of Inglenook is far different to your realm, stay close and follow my love and I. Here your destiny awaits.”


End file.
